1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a) multi-cylinder engine structure including a multi-cylinder engine body having a plurality of cylinders vertically arranged therein, and a fuel feed system having a fuel pump connected to a plurality of carburetors disposed in a vertical arrangement sideways of the engine body in independent correspondence to the cylinders, and b) an outboard engine constructed with the multi-cylinder engine structure contained within a case attached to a stern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-cylinder engine structure and an outboard engine are known and described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 26367/87.
A fuel vapor may be produced within a line, such as, a hose for conducting fuel from the fuel pump to the plurality of carburetors, and if a vapor lock occurs due to the fuel vapor, the fuel is not smoothly supplied to the carburetors.
As described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 142563/89, a multi-carburetor which maybe used in some cases, has a plurality of carburetors operatively connected to one another through a link mechanism, and in such a case, if a cover, as a component for the case covering the engine body, collides against the link mechanism for the multi-carburetor during attachment or removal of the cover, or if an external force is applied to the cover inwardly and effected on the link mechanism, the link mechanism may be deformed; thereby, interfering with a synchronous operation of the multi-carburetor.